Whiskey
by docsangel
Summary: Gemma is called to the diner to rescue a young woman that was being abused. Who knew that being rescued from a life of abuse would lead to a life of family, laughter and love? True love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Go inside and sit there until I come back for you. I find out your speaking to anybody, I'll slit your fucking throat. You hear me?" my dad asks and I just nod. He hands me money and I get out and head inside the diner. My dad drops me off here every day and I sit here and drink coffee and water until he picks me up in the afternoon. I take my normal booth and the normal waitress comes over and puts a coffee in front of me. I've been here every day for the last couple of weeks. "You need anything else sweetheart?" the waitress asks. "No ma'am. Thanks." I say without looking up and she moves on.

That afternoon, my father shows up and I pay for my coffee and waters and head out the door so I don't keep him waiting. I get into the car and we head home. As soon as we walk in the door, I can tell he's in a bad mood and as soon as the door is closed, he grabs me by my hair and slings me into the wall. "You're a fucking worthless piece of shit. You're whore of a mother should have aborted you like I told her to." he seethes. "I didn't do anything Daddy." I sob. He gets in my face and says "I fucking hate you." before beating me again and this time he punches my face along with hitting my ribs and stomach.

The next day, he drops me off again and I have my hoodie on like I always do but my hood is up. The normal waitress puts my coffee in front of me and asks "You okay honey?" and I just nod. She pats my shoulder and then heads to the back. Once she gets in the back, she takes out her cell phone. "Gemma, can you come to the diner...There's a girl here, beat up pretty bad." she says. "Sure...be there in a few." Gemma says before ending the call.

A few minutes later, Gemma walks in and takes a seat at the counter. "Hey Gemma. Thanks for coming." Rosie says. "No problem. Now tell me about this girl." Gemma says. "A man drops her off every morning and picks her up in the afternoon. The only thing she gets is coffee and water, never eats. Won't look at anyone. She's been in here every day for the last two weeks but today she came in and her face is all busted up. Swollen eye and busted lip. She needs to get away from that man." Rosie says. "Bring us over fresh coffee. I'll talk to her." Gemma says.

I am sitting at the table, wincing every time I take a drink when a woman sits down in front of me and the waitress sits a fresh coffee down in front of both of us. The woman takes a drink of her coffee and I look up at her. "What's your name sweetheart?" she asks. "Misty ma'am." I say. "Baby don't call me ma'am. My name is Gemma Teller-Morrow. You want to tell me who's handiwork that is?" she asks. "I'm okay Mrs Morrow." I say. "Gemma baby. The man who drops you off, he your father?" she asks and I look at her shocked and she says "Honey not much goes on in Charming that I don't know about." she tells me. I look down at my hands on the coffee cup and say "He is my dad." She reaches for my hand and asks "How long's he been hurting you?" I feel a tear start to fall and say "Since I was a kid. After mom died." I tell her. "Do you want out?" she asks me and I just nod my head yes. "Come on Sweetheart." she tells me as she starts getting out of the booth. "Miss Gemma…" I start. "Just Gemma baby. Come on." She tells me. "What happens when he comes to get me?" I ask. "Don't worry about that sweetheart. Let's head to your house and get your things while he's gone." Gemma says and I tell her where we live.

After we get my things from my house, we head to what Gemma called the clubhouse. "I'm going to set you up with a dorm of your own. You can help me around the office. You'll be protected baby." she tells me and all I can do is say "Thank you Gemma." She reaches over and takes my hand and gives me a supportive squeeze.

We pull up to the clubhouse and when we get out, the Prospect comes out to get my bag and Gemma says "Take this to the spare dorm and change the sheets please. New towels too." she tells him and he nods before doing what he's told. Two men walk up, one is tall, older and he walks up to Gemma and kisses her lips. The other is younger and blonde and he walks up and kisses her cheek. "Everything okay?" the blonde asks when he sees me looking down at the ground. "Baby girl, this is my husband Clay and my son Jax. They're the President and the VP of the SONS. You're safe here." she tells me. A dark haired girl walks over and Gemma says "Tara, can you show her the dorm she'll be staying in and check her ribs and face." and the woman says "Yeah. Sure." Gemma looks at me and says "This is Tara. She's Jax's Old Lady and she's a doctor." I nod and follow Tara into the clubhouse and to the dorm.

While Tara is checking my ribs and face, Gemma is talking to Clay and Jax. "She's going to be staying in the dorm and helping me in the office. Rosie called me to the diner and said there was a girl there that's there everyday. Said she came in and was beat all to hell. Her dad has been beating her since she was a kid. No mom. No one to take care of her." Gemma says and both men smile. "Thought you said all baby girls should be drowned?" Jax asks. She smacks his arm and says "Maybe not all." before walking away and heading in to check on me.

Walking into the dorm, she asks Tara "How's she doing?" Tara looks at her and says "Looks like her ribs are just bruised. I think her jaw has a deep bone bruise but she should heal just fine." Gemma walks over and sits beside me and Tara sits on the other side. "Baby I need to ask you something but I'm only asking so I know what my next step is to help you. Did your father ever do anything to you or let anyone else do anything?" she asks and I shake my head no. "No. But he always told me that I was worthless and that my mother should have aborted me like he told her to." I tell her. "Well, baby, you're one of us now. Let's head out to the main room and introduce you." Gemma says and I nod and follow her. Tara stops me before we get to the door. "No one here will hurt you. Won't let anyone else hurt you either." she tells me. "Thank you. Both of you." I tell them and they nod before we head out to the main room.

Walking up to the bar, the prospect puts a bottled water in front of me and I thank him softly. "Misty, let me introduce you to everyone. You met Clay, Jax and Tara. This is Bobby, Chibs, Piney, Opie, Lyla, Tig, Happy, Kozik and the little Rican is Juice." she says. "Nice to meet you guys." I say but don't meet anyone's eyes. "She's going to be staying with us from now on so give her a chance to get to know you guys so she's comfortable here." Gemma says. I move with Lyla over to one of the couches and sit. "How are you doing Sweetie?" she asks. "I don't know, really. Scared my dad is going to find me. When he does…" I start and a guy walks up saying "We won't let him touch you." I look up and see a soft smile. A beautiful smile. A gentle smile. He sits on the other side of Lyla. Leaning forward a little so he can look at me, he says "You're family now. Gemma doesn't just take anyone in but any of us here will do whatever it takes to protect you. You're safe here." he tells me. "Thanks Juice." I say softly. Lyla excuses herself and Juice asks "Can I move closer?" knowing I'm skittish. "Yeah...um...that's okay." I say and he moves to where Lyla was sitting. I am leaned back, drinking my water and he asks "What do you like to do?" I finally look up at him and he says "You're family. We'd all like to get to know you." I smile softly and say "I used to love to sing but I haven't sang since my mom died." I tell him. "What's your favorite song?" he asks. "Basically anything country." I tell him. "I can dig that." he tells me smiling and I see how beautiful his smile is. We go on talking a little more before I start getting tired. "You should get some rest." Juice tells me. He walks me to my dorm and kisses my cheek and says "Goodnight Misty."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning, I walk into the kitchen and see Gemma sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Good morning baby." she says. "Morning Gemma." I say as I get my own cup of coffee. "How'd you sleep?" she asks. "Better than I have in a long time. Thanks again Gemma. I don't know how I'll repay you." I tell her. "You're family now baby and we take care of family." she tells me. I lean over and kiss her cheek and say "You remind me a lot of my mom. She was always taking care of me and my dad. Well, pretty much anyone she thought needed it." I tell her. "I'll take that as a compliment." she tells me laughing. "You should. She was amazing. I really miss her sometimes." I say and start to get sad. She pats my hand and says "Well, we're all here for you baby." she says.

We head out to the office and she shows me what I will be doing. Having me enter invoices from the previous days and then filing them while she handles the items for the current day. "I'm going to go get lunch. Think you can handle it while I'm gone?" she asks. "I think so." I say. "If you need anything, yell for one of the guys." she tells me. "Okay." I say. She heads out the door and I hear the radio station change in the shop to a country station and I can't help but smile. _If My Name Was Whiskey_ by Carly Pearce comes on and I can't help but sing along. I didn't think I was singing that loud but by the time the song is done, Juice, Jax and Tig are standing there at the office door listening. I turn and see them and just about jump out of my skin. "Oh shit." I say. "Didn't mean to scare you Princess." Jax says. I shy away a little and Tig heads back to work and so does Jax but Juice stays and walks further into the office. "You said you liked to sing but you didn't say you were good. That was beautiful." he tells me as he sits on the couch. I blush a little and he notices. "You should sing more often." he says. "I just liked that song." I say softly. "Then I'll have to play it more often." he tells me and I look at him. "You know, I've heard that song a hundred times but it never sounded as good as when you sang it." he says. "Juice…" I start but he walks over to me and says "Better get back to work...Whiskey." he says before kissing my cheek and walking back to the garage, leaving me standing there shocked.

Gemma pulls on to the lot and Jax and Tig walk over to help her with the food. The Prospect walks over and says "Head into the clubhouse and eat. I'll watch the office." I shake my head and say "I got it." He tells me "Gemma will have my ass if you don't eat. Head on in." he tells me. "Thanks." I say as I head into the clubhouse.

As I walk in, Juice sees me and pulls out the chair next to him. "Come on Whiskey. Time to eat." he says. I walk over and take the seat next to him and he hands me my food. I look down at it and he leans over and says "You need to eat." I nod and take a bite of my burger. Gemma looks at me and asks "Why did he call you Whiskey?" I blush a little and Tig says "Because of the song she was singing while you were gone. Princess here has a voice on her." he says and I blush even more and start to shy away. Juice says "Beautiful voice." before kissing my cheek. I don't say anything but see Gemma and Clay smiling at me.

I finish eating and say "I better head back to work." before kissing Gemma's cheek and heading back to the office. A couple of minutes later, Gemma walks in and closes both doors. "You okay Sweetheart?" she asks. "I think so." I say but don't look at her. She moves to the couch and tells me "Come here baby." I walk over and sit next to her and she takes my hand in both of hers. "Honey, you can relax here. Anything you want to do, you can do. You don't have to shy away. And if you're as good of a singer as they said, you should be proud of that." she tells me and I nod my head. "Now, tell me what's going on with you and Juice." she says. I shake my head and say "He's just being nice I guess." I tell her. "Well, that's bull shit." she tells me. "I think he's sweet on you." she says. I shake my head and say "He shouldn't be. He could have pretty much any girl, why would he be sweet on me?" I ask. "Honey, you're a beautiful girl. You have the right curves, beautiful face, long curly hair. You're beautiful baby. He'd be crazy not to be." she says. "I can't Gemma." I tell her and then it hits her. "Baby, have you ever been with a guy before?" she asks. I shake my head no. "Have you at least kissed a guy before?" she asks and again I shake my head no. "I was eleven when mom died. Dad kept me pretty close wouldn't let me have friends much less a boyfriend." I tell her. "Oh honey. Well, then he would be the perfect one for you." she tells me. "Gemma, I wouldn't know what to do with him." I tell her. "Honey, let me tell you something about Juice. He's a sweet guy. He'll take things as slow as you need to." she tells me. "I wouldn't do that to him. He's just being nice." I tell her as I look back down at my hands. "Well, time will tell." she tells me.

After work, we head into the clubhouse and Clay asks "How old are you baby girl?" I look at him and say "Twenty-Three." He smiles and says "Prospect, give us all shots." and he does as he's told. Everyone walks up to the bar and takes the shots and Juice walks up and stands next to me, putting his hand on the small of my back. I look at him and he kisses my cheek. We all hold the shots and then Clay says "We've all had shit happen that we didn't think we'd get past but we did and you will too sweetheart. You're one of us and any one of us in this room would do everything we can to protect you and be here for you. Welcome to the family baby girl." as he holds his shot up to me and so does everyone else. We all take the shots and the Juice leans close and says "I'm really glad you're here." I look at him and ask "Can we talk?" and he nods.

We walk out to the picnic table by the boxing ring so that we can talk alone. Sitting on the top, he sits next to me and I say "I want to thank you for being so nice to me." I tell him and he looks at me but I am looking at my hands that are in my lap. "We're glad you're here." he says. "Can I ask you something?" I ask. "You can ask me anything." he says. "Um...you've been really nice to me and making me feel like I belong here and I appreciate that but can I ask why?" I ask. "I like you. Something about you makes me want to be close to you. To protect you. To be with you." he tells me and I shake my head no. "What is it?" he asks. I feel tears threatening to fall and I say "Juice, you don't want that." I say. "Why don't I?" he asks. I wipe the tear that escapes and he stands up from the table and stands in front of me. Putting his hands on my knees and it's surprisingly comforting. "Talk to me Misty." he says. I feel more tears fall and he cups my face and wipes them away with his thumb. "Juice, I've never…" I start and he stops me. "Baby, we'll take things at your pace. Take shit a day at a time." he tells me. "It's not just that. I've never...I've never even...kissed anyone before." I tell him. Still cupping my face, he puts his forehead to mine and whispers "Can I be the first?" I nod my head slightly and he presses his lips to mine and my hands go to his wrists as he deepens the kiss just a little. Slipping his tongue into my mouth, he slowly and gently caresses my tongue with his and it's the most amazing feeling. As he deepens the kiss, he steps closer in between my legs and I just enjoy the kiss. When we separate, neither of us say anything for a minute and I finally whisper "Thank you." He stands up straight and wraps his arms around me and I just put my head on his chest and wrap my arms around him. I feel him kiss the top of my head and say "I got you Whiskey." and I can't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a few minutes, I start to pull away. He cups my face again and presses a soft kiss to my lips and whispers "A day at a time." and I just nod. He backs away and I get off the top of the picnic table and he laces his fingers with mine as we walk into the clubhouse. They all look at us and smile and I can't help but shy away behind him. "Don't hide baby." he says as he pulls me to him. "Sorry." I say softly.

We walk over to one of the couches and he sits down and I sit down next to him, him still holding my hand. I look over at Gemma and she gives me an approving nod and I lay my head down on his shoulder and feel him kiss the top of my head and for the first time, I feel safe. After a little while, my stomach growls a little. "I'm going to fix something to eat if that's okay. You want anything?" I ask. "No babe. Go eat." he tells me as I stand up and he stands up with me. Before I walk away, he pulls me to him and kisses me softly before letting go of my hand.

I walk into the kitchen and as I am making something to eat, one of the croweaters, Lisa, comes in and I tense when she walks in. There's a knife on the counter and she grabs it. Putting it to my throat, "I don't know where you fucking came from but you need to get the fuck out of here. No one wants your fat ass here and Juice don't want you. He just feels sorry for you." she tells me and I put the butter knife down and she continues. "I don't care if you stay or go as long as you leave Juice alone. Understood?" she asks as she pushes it further against my throat and all I can do is nod. "Good." she says as she walks away.

I walk out of the kitchen and head to the hallway to my dorm and as soon as I get to the door, someone grabs my hand and I'm in the midst of a panic attack. I'm turned around and see Juice standing there and I start to sob harder and it's making my panic attack worse. "Hey. Hey. Look at me baby. Look at me." he says as he cups my face. "Look at me. Concentrate on my breathing. In with me, out with me. In with me, out with me." he tells me and my breathing starts to calm down. He pulls me into his arms and I soon get myself together before I pull away. "I'm sorry Juice." I say. He cups my face and says "I got you baby." I pull away from him and he looks at me confused. "I can't do this Juice. I'm sorry." I whisper and he asks "What can't you do baby?" I shake my head and say "I can't be with you." He shakes his head and says, "Let's go inside." I nod and he follows me into my dorm.

Closing and locking the door, he walks over to the bed and sits down but I remain standing. "Come here baby." he says softly. I walk over and sit beside him and he takes my hand. "Tell me what you can't do baby." he says softly. "I can't be with you." I tell him as I look down at my hand in his. He moves off the bed and is on his knees in front of me. Cupping my face, he sees my throat. "Baby, what happened?" as he tilts my head up to look at my throat better he sees it's a cut. "Baby, who did this?" he asks and I shake my head no. "Who did this?" he asks again, this time making me look into his eyes. "Baby, I need to know who hurt you. Is this why you said you couldn't be with me?" and I start to sob. He holds me close and lets me sob. As he holds me close, he caresses the back of my head and whispers "I'm not letting you go baby." he kisses my temple and asks "Do you want to be with me?" I don't look at him and don't answer. "Baby look at me." he says and I look up at him. "Do you want to be with me?" he asks again. "Yes." I whisper. "Then be with me baby. Please." he tells me and I nod my head. He kisses me softly and when we separate, he says "Now tell me why you thought you couldn't be with me." He moves back up onto the bed next to me. "One of the girls told me that I needed to go back to where I came from. Said no one wanted my fat ass here and that you didn't want me, that you just felt sorry for me." I tell him. "That's bullshit baby. Listen to me. I really want to be with you. The minute I saw you, I couldn't fucking breathe. You are so fucking beautiful and there's something about you that I just can't seem to get out of my head. All I want is to make sure you're okay." he tells me. I look up at him and say "I really like you Juice." I tell him. "Then stay with me baby. Now tell me who hurt you." he says. "Lisa." I say softly.

Walking out to the main room, he walks me over to Gemma and says "Stay with Gemma a minute." I just nod and Gemma pulls to next to her. Juice walks over and talks to Clay a minute and Gemma asks "What happened to your throat?" I look at Juice and see him look over to check on me. "One of the croweaters told me that he didn't want to be with me and that none of you wanted me here. Told me to leave him alone. I tried to call things off with him but he wouldn't let me." I tell her. "Good. You and Juice are good for each other." she tells me. We look back over and Juice and Clay and see Clay look at me and then nod his okay to Juice. Juice walks over to Lisa and she tries to push up on him. "You telling my girl I don't want her here?" he asks. "What's it matter? You don't want her. Look at her fat ass." she says and I look down at my hands. "Bitch, that's not fat. Those curves are what real women look like. Not boney ass whores that think they fucking matter. You ever disrespect my girl again and it will be the last time you show your face here. Understand me?" he asks and she looks at him with wide eyes and nods her understanding. "Baby, you need to go lay your claim. Show those girls he belongs to you." Gemma tells me. "He'll get mad." I tell her. "No he won't baby. Go claim your man." she tells me and nudges me off the barstool. I stand up straight and see Juice look over at me and when our eyes lock, I start walking over towards him and as soon as I get to him, I cup his face and kiss him softly and he deepens the kiss and kisses me hard and holds me as close as he can get me and the rest of the room disappears. When we separate, he smiles wide and kisses me one more time before saying "I'm yours baby. All yours." He pulls me into his arms and just holds me and I find myself smiling.

That night, I head to my dorm and I ask Juice "You...um...want to...um…" I stumble and he kisses me softly and says "Yeah baby." and smiles softly when he sees me blushing. We head to the dorm and I go into the bathroom to change for bed. When I come back out, he's lying in bed, the covers pulled down and he's in nothing but his boxer briefs and my breath catches. I blush and look down at my hands. "Come here Whiskey." he says and, without looking at him, I walk over to the bed and climb under the covers. He pulls me into his arms and kisses me softly and I hear Gemma in my head telling me to lay claim on my man. He looks into my eyes and I caress his face and say "Will...um...you be my first?" I ask. I see the shocked look in his eyes and start to move away from him, thinking he doesn't want me and as I start to get out of the bed, he jumps out of bed and stops me. Grabbing my wrist gently, he cups my face and asks "Baby wait." I stop and close my eyes. "I'm sorry." I whisper and tears start falling. "Baby, don't do that. Don't apologize." he tells me. I shake my head and he stops me again. "Baby, please look at me." he says softly. I open my eyes and he says "Baby, listen to me. I want you so fucking bad but I want to make sure you want this. Don't just do this because you think it's what I want. I don't care how long we wait. I just want you to be comfortable." he tells me. "Do you really want me?" I ask. "Baby, I want nothing more than to spend every minute making love to you, showing you how perfect you are." he tells me. I look into his eyes and kiss him softly and say "Be my first." He looks at me for a second and I nod slightly. He picks me up and my legs go around his waist and my arms around his neck.

Carrying me over to the bed, he lays me down gently and hovers over me. Kissing me gently, he deepens the kiss before kissing down my neck. He starts to pull my shirt up but looks at me for permission. I nod slightly and he takes my shirt off. Kissing down my body, he takes his time on my breasts, nipping and sucking at my skin. Kissing his way further down, he starts to slip my panties down my legs and I start to get a little nervous. He kisses down one thigh before doing the same to the other before finding my core. He licks and sucks my little bundle of nerves and I start to feel the tension in my core. Moaning as he continues the assault and before I know it, I lose myself to him. He moves to hover over me again and before he moves any further, he softly tells me "I'm not going to lie, it's going to hurt a little at first but it won't last but a few minutes and then it will start to feel good. I promise." he tells me and I whisper "I trust you." He smiles softly and says "I'll be gentle but just concentrate on what I'm doing until the pain passes. If you need me to stop, tell me and I will. I don't care if I get off. This is all about you." he tells me. Juice enters me slowly and I wince at the pain and he stops. "You okay baby?" he asks. I nod my head and pull him closer. He starts to move again and I feel it the moment he pops my cherry. He gives me a minute to adjust and when I nod my head that I am okay, he kisses me deeply as he starts to thrust in and out slow and easy. Making love to me nice and slow, what time he isn't kissing me, he's whispering in my ear how beautiful I am and how perfect I feel. I find my release over and over before he finally finds his inside me.

He doesn't immediately pull out. He buries his face in my neck and doesn't say anything at first. "Are you okay?" he asks finally and I just nod my head yes. He looks into my eyes and asks "What is it?" as he pulls out. "Was I okay?" I ask softly and bury my head in his neck. I feel him kiss my temple and he says "Baby, you could not have been more perfect." I look up at him and he kisses me softly. "You are fucking perfect baby and you're mine." he says. "And you're mine?" I ask. Crashing his lips with mine, when we separate, he whispers "Completely yours."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone. I get up and head out to the main room and see Juice sitting at the bar drinking his coffee. I walk over and take a seat next to him and he leans over and kisses my temple as the prospect puts a coffee in front of me. "Morning Whiskey." he says. "Morning." I say. We finish our coffee and head into the office to clock in and get to work.

An hour later, I am in the office when I hear shouting. Gemma and I get up to see what's going on and when I get to the door, I freeze. "Where is Misty?" my dad screams. Juice stands taller and says "Where my girl is ain't your concern." My dad gets even more pissed, if that were possible and says "Tell me where my daughter is. She's not going to be one of your whores." my dad says. "Why? So you can beat the fuck out of her again?" Juice asks and everyone else just stops and watches. "What I do with _my_ daughter ain't your business. Now where is she?" he asks again. Feeling a strength I didn't know I had, I step out, with Gemma right behind me and say "I'm right here Daddy." He turns to me and I can see the malice in his eyes. "Come on. We're leaving." he tells me. "No." I tell him. "What did you just say?" he asks. Juice steps in front of me and says "She told you no. You should leave while that's still an option." Juice says as I grab the back of his kutte as Gemma comes over and stands next to me, comforting me. "I'm not going anywhere without my kid." my dad says. "She ain't your kid. She's mine. Now get the fuck out of here." Clay says and my dad looks at me and says "I'll see you soon." before walking away.

Juice turns to me and cups my face. "You okay?" he asks and I nod my head yes. "Juice, he found me." I tell him and I can feel the panic attack coming on and he can tell. "Look at me Whiskey. He won't get you. I promise. We're going to keep you safe. Do you trust us?" he asks. "Yes." I say simply and he kisses me softly. I look at Clay and before I can say anything he says "Me and Gemma are your parents from now on kid. We got you." and I smile softly and say "I know Pop." and I move over to give him and Gemma a hug as Jax comes over and says "No one fucks with my kid sister." and I smile more as I snuggle into Juice's arms.

A little later, Gemma and I are sitting at the bar, drinking coffee while the guys are in church. Inside the chapel, Juice is looking down at his hands flat on the table. "This fucking is not going to leave her alone." Jax starts. "We gotta take him out." Tig says. "I want to rip his fucking head off." Juice seethes through gritted teeth. "And you'll get your chance. We wait until tonight and take him to the cabin." Clay says and they all nod. He bangs the gavel and they all head out to the main room. All but Juice. He's still sitting there, looking at his hands, lost in thought. Clay walks over to me and Gemma and sees me looking at the chapel doors. "Go check on your old many baby girl." Clay tells me. I nod and head to the chapel doors.

I walk inside and close the door and stand there. It's quiet for a second before he speaks. "Come here Whiskey." he says. I walk around the table to where he's sitting. Walking up to him, he turns to face me and pulls me into his lap. Wrapping his arms around me, he nuzzles his nose against my neck and I can't help but sigh. "Are you okay?" I ask and he doesn't answer. I tilt his face up to look at me and asks "You know what we're going to do right?" I nod my head and he says "Are you okay with that? I mean, he's your dad." I kiss him softly and say "You heard Clay. He's my dad and Gemma is my mom now. All he did was beat me and tell me he was going to kill me. He would always tell me that my mom should have aborted me. I trust you Juice. Whatever you do to him, I'm okay with. I have a family now and I have an amazing man that is proving to me that he will do anything to protect me. You do what you gotta do baby." I tell him. Kissing me softly, he just holds me closer and I just melt into him.

We head out to the main room and as soon as I walk up to the bar, I look at Clay and say "Do what you guys need to do. I trust you Pop." and he smiles. "Good. Spend some time with your old man and relax." he tells me. I nod and kiss his cheek before heading over to where Juice is on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I have been sitting in Juice's lap on the couch for the last hour and we are in our own little world. Our noses brush together and he whispers "I will always protect you. You know that right?" he asks. "Why are you so good to me, Juice?" I ask softly. He looks into my eyes and says "Because you're mine." He kisses me softly and I can't help but sigh. I am already falling in love with him. I caress his cheek and we just look at each other. "Time to go brother." Chibs says and Juice looks up at him and nods. I stand up and so does Juice. He laces his fingers with mine and before we head out to their bikes, I stop him. Everyone stops and looks at us and I look at all of the men around me. "I just wanted to say thank you guys. I couldn't ask for a better family." I tell them and they all smile. "We got you kid." Bobby says and I can't help the smile that comes to my face. We walk the guys out to their bikes and I kiss Juice deeply. When we separate, we put our foreheads together and he says "Stay with Gemma and I'll be back soon." he tells me. "Okay." I say simply. He looks at me concerned and I say "I'm okay. Just please be careful." He nods before kissing me one more time.

I walk over to Gemma and she pulls me close. "They will be fine baby." she tells me. "I know mama." I say and she smiles. After they leave, we head inside and sit at the bar. One of the croweaters puts coffee in front of us and Tara walks over and joins us. She's not really said much to me since I've been here but Lyla has become my best friend. She sits on the other side of Gemma. None of us say anything for a little bit until Tara breaks the silence and says "Abel is getting out of the incubator in a couple of days." We all look at her shocked and Gemma asks "When did you find this out?" Tara doesn't look at her but says "This morning." Gemma laughs and asks "My son know?" Tara nods her head yes. "We were coming to tell you when her dad showed up." Tara says. I look back at my coffee and whisper "I'm sorry." before getting up to head to the dorm but Tara stops me. "It's not your fault. Don't think that. You have no control over what your sperm donor does. Do you hear me?" she asks and I nod my head yes. "So, in a couple of days, you get to be at the hospital with us and will get to hold your nephew. Concentrate on that." Tara tells me and I nod and smile softly. "Yeah. Okay." I tell her before she hugs me and you see Lyla and Gemma smile.

While we are waiting on the guys, they have my father tied to a chair in the living room of the cabin. There's plastic under him and Clay is standing in front of him. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are, trying to come after my kid. You might have been her sperm donor but she's my kid." Jax steps forward and says "From here out, we are her family. We will be there to see her get married. To see her become a mother. We will be the one there to see it all. We are her family." Juice steps forward. He looks at my father and then looks at Clay. "Prez? You gonna give Misty away when I marry her?" he asks. Clay smirks and says "Fuck yeah I will brother." Juice smiles and turns to my father. "Misty is mine. My girl. She will be my wife. Mother of my kids. Mine. You will never hurt her again." he says before he spends the next little bit torturing him before killing him.

The guys come walking back into the clubhouse and Juice walks over to me and crashes his lips with mine before putting his forehead against mine. "It's handled." he whispers and the tears start falling down my face. He looks at me concerned and I kiss him softly and say "Thank you." He pulls me closer and I look at the rest of the guys and say "Thank you." They all nod. I hug Gemma and then Clay before hugging Jax and Juice and I head to the dorm.

Once we are inside, he heads to the shower and I go in there with him. Once we are under the water, he pulls me close and kisses me softly. I deepen the kiss and he picks me up and makes love to me against the shower wall. When we find our release, we clean off and head to bed, naked. He is laying on his back, my head on his chest and he kisses the top of my head. As I start to doze off, I hear him whisper "I love you Whiskey."


End file.
